


Stand tall baby don’t back down

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: The New Directions struggle to survive the zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Josh Constantine/Fynn Sargeant, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sugar Motta/John Constantine
Kudos: 4





	1. The outbreak

Chapter 1 the outbreak

It started when they were coming back from Sectionals Finn had been driving the bus and he swerved to avoid what he thought were pedestrians. They crashed into a building they climbed out through the front window which had been busted. Their bus was now the foundation of the building they’d crashed into. They spent the first night picking through the wreckage of their bus and putting Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury in the ground after putting a mangled pipe through their heads

“Okay what the fuck is going on?” Sugar asks freaking out

“I don’t know but if we’re gonna be found we need to stay calm.” Josh said attempting to take charge 

“Everyone calm the fuck down! Sugar take a deep breath.” Santana says helping Josh reign in the situation. “No else one is going to die. We’re gonna survive.” 

“The first step needs to be getting a message out. Santana, my friend, would you escort me to my house to retrieve my ham radio?” Josh asks

“Okay and we'll retrieve as many supplies as we can.” Santana says as they move to climb into the car which had an full tank of gas.

At Josh’s house

“My mom, she made it out.” Josh says having done a sweep

“How can you tell?” Santana asks

The photos are gone from the walls and there was a photo right there of me on my 10th birthday which is now gone.” Josh says

“So what if looters took them?” Santana reasons

“My mother was a sentimental woman she took then with her.” Josh says as they walk into his room. “Bingo.” He says as he starts packing up the Ham radio into a duffel bag. He also grabs a baseball bat off his floor as well as his dad's gun.

“My house next.” Santana says starting the engine. Santana’s house was just as bare as Josh's; she grabbed clothes and her favourite photo of her, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel taken last Christmas. They stopped by a Dicks sporting goods and grabbed as much ammo and as many weapons as they could physically fit in the car along with several knives and Santana took a liking to a pair of machetes Josh also grabbed as many non power tools as he could get his hands on. “Tomorrow we’ll go to the grocery store.” She as they walk out

“Good idea I’ll stay behind draw up a plan to make that place safe at least temporarily and then maybe come back for some camping gear.” Josh says slipping a knife into his belt

“Hi my names Rachel this transmission number one please for the move god let someone else be alive out there for fuck sake we’re a bunch of schoolkids.” Rachel says but got nothing but static in return

“Anything?” Fynn asks a hopeful smile on his face which fell as Rachel shakes her head

“Well try again tomorrow baby.” Santana says

“This Brittany S. Pierce oh shit why day is it agian? Oh yeah day Static things are alright supplies aren’t dwindling yet but morale is low someone please be out there we’re just kids.” Brittany says before turning off the radio.

“Anything?” Finn ask

“Nothing.” Brittany says

Fynn has taken the job of attempting to help everyone, the mom of this ragtag group so to speak, comforting the once’s that cried and telling the ones that didn’t that it was okay too. Brittany could see that this was taking a toll on Josh; he'd been caught three separate times playing an invisible guitar.

“Josh you okay?” Brittany asks softly, not wanting to startle the boy.

“Yeah just thinking about what we need on the next run.” He lies breaking out his trance

“You’re shit liar. You’re playing the invisible guitar again. You and Santana are both as bad as each other. You can let someone else take charge for once.” Brittany says

“I can’t not until you’re all safe.” Josh says standing up

“And what if we’ll never be safe huh? What then?” Brittany asks

“Then I’ll keep you all safe.” Josh says walking away

At dinner that night

“Santana, we need an exit strategy in case they do break through and my defence is going to hold forever.” Josh says eating the pasta Fynn has spent an hour cooking with Kurt

“I agree but what though?” Santana says

“A zipline?” Sam suggest

“I could rig up a zipline.” Josh says

“Make it more than one cause I don’t want half of us to still suck on the roof because it’s gone down.” Santana says

“All right I’ll take Puck and Sam with me to the camp store and get all the stuff I need. I'll set up an emergency supplies cache in the building opposite.” Josh says

“That’s good.” Santana says as they turn back to dinner in silence

That night

“Santana.” Josh whispers in the gloom

“Yeah.” She whispers back

“What if there’s nothing left out there? What if we’re the last ones left?” Josh asks her through the gloom

“Hey grabbed something just for us. I say we drink it on the roof.” Santana says

“You got booze?” Josh asks

“Yeah bottle of whiskey.” Santana says

“Let’s go have a drink on the roof.” Josh says as they climb out of their sleeping bags

On the roof

“Today Brittany asked me if I was doing okay I lied and said yes but if being honest this whole macho leader shit is really mentally exhausting.” Josh says taking a sip from his glass

“I know I have to pretend I know what I’m doing. You’re the one with all the skill.” Santana says

“Really I’m surprised I got this far I thought we’d all be dead by now for sure.” Josh says

“What are you doing up here?” Quinn asks, climbing through the hatch.

“Were just having a drink blowing off some steam.” Santana answers

“With booze?” Quinn questions. “If we’re gonna survive you two need to have your heads on straight.” She scolds them and grabs the bottle

“Hi my names Finn Hudson this is day 13 we’re surviving we’re planning an exit strategy should we lose this position for love Christ someone anyone let someone else be out there.” Finn says this was becoming pointless but Josh insisted that they kept doing

At the camping store

“Right what do we need?” Sam asks

“Two big spools of rope, a bunch of climbing harness enough for everyone in the group, and I’ll find the pulleys we need to slide down it. Because Fuckerman despite what the movies would have you believe you cannot slide down a zip wire with a glove.” Josh says

“Okay Puck find the rope I’ll find the climbing harnesses.” Sam says

Josh only encountered one dead head, which he put with his bat, on his search for the pulleys. “Did you get everything?” Josh asks as they walk cautiously back to the car

“Yes.” Puck says putting the two spools of climbing rope into the car

“I got the climbing harnesses.” Sam says dropping them into the trunk with the pulleys

Back at base

“Puck go take position on the opposite roof and we’ll throw you the ropes. Then we’ll send a bag with basic supplies for 12 down the line once it's tight and then we’ll test if it can take a human.” Josh says

“Good plan.” Puck says as he runs to the opposite rooftop. “In position.” He says over the walkie

“Sending the ropes.” Josh says over the walkie before he tosses his rope to Puck he catches it and ties it right to a post once it is taught on both ends Josh cuts it ties as Sam does the same with his. “Puck get back to base.” He says into the walkie before he and Sam climb back into the base

“Hey Josh I got a surprise. You said you wanted something with reusable ammo. How’s this?” Sam says handing him a compound bow

“I think I should test by shooting it.” Josh says as Sam hands him a quiver. Josh throws up his hood. 

“You look like the green arrow.” Sam comments

“You have failed this city.” He jokes deepen his voice

“Nice bow.” Santana says walking in

“Well it’s one less person with a gun. It’s quiet and I can make my own arrows, so?” Josh says notching one in his bow and drawing it back he steadies his breathing sets his sights on the training dummy at the end of small recreational garden behind the apartments and fired its hits the dummy straight in the chest.

“Nice shot.” Brittany says walking out.

“Thanks I was aiming for the head but the chest will slow them down and there could be the human threat out there too.” Josh says pulling arrow out of the dummy


	2. Is there anybody else out there?

Josh practices his archery skills until it became second nature. He took to carrying his bow and arrow with him everywhere the others guessed it was therapeutic before all this he was rarely been seen without a guitar in hand. So no one asked about it. Another regular occurrence was a late night drink shared between Santana and Josh where they were occasionally joined by Puck.

“Josh, do you think there’s anyone else out there?” Santana asks

“It’s possible.” He says taking a sip of his warm beer. “I just hope whoever is out there has cold beer and a working hot shower.” He says chuckling

Santana sniffs her own armpit and physically recoils. “Fuck I stink. How Brittany finds sniffing my armpits sexy I don’t know?” She asks

“Ew TMI.” Josh says chuckling

“What do you say, you and I go and have a look to see if anyone’s out there?” Santana offers

“I say you don’t know until you look.” Josh says

“What’s our cover story?” Santana asks

“Feminine products and arrows. I’m very specific about my arrows.” Josh suggests

“It’s settled.” Santana says before finishing her beer

“I’m off to bed.” Josh says standing up picking his bow up at the same time.

“Night Josh.” Santana says drinking the last of the beers before turning in herself

The ass crack of dawn the next day

“Josh come on.” Santana says shaking the boy awake

“Let’s go.” Josh says shooting up instantly

They climb into Josh’s car, a tricked out 2015 Mustang built for speed and corners, they toss their gear into the back seat as Sam comes down the stairs. “Where are you two off to?” He asks

“Feminine products.” Santana lies

“Arrows. You can never have too many.” Josh lies

“All right then don’t die.” Sam says opening the gate for then as Josh guns the car forward

“So where we heading?” Josh asks once they are away

“Highway 85 it’s the quickest route to Fort Kent.” Santana says

“Fort Kent then.” Josh says shifting through the gears as they tear through the streets. The mustang was a thirsty car but Josh had argued it was needed the fact it's V8 would lead the dead heads away so they could escape. As they reach the 85 Josh uses his superior driving skills which he’d be honing alongside on a street circuit that Puck and Sam had built for him. “I managed to get this thing to do 210 last week.” Josh says as they drive slowly down the 85

“I don’t think you’re gonna be doing that on this.” Santana says as they drive through the litter of abandoned cars

“Yeah unless someone starts shooting at us.” Josh says

“What are you gonna do then?” Santana asks

“Like I said this baby’s tricked out I replaced the windows with Plexiglass.” Josh says

“Nice.” Santana says sounding impressed

“You wanna see how fast we can make her go?” Josh asks as a long empty stretch becomes available

“We shouldn’t but fuck it.” Santana says Josh can see the mischievous glimmer in her eyes as he stamps down on the accelerator. As Santana reads off the numbers on the speedometer Josh keeps his eyes on the road he changes gears and then brakes once the cars come back into view. “What’d we hit?” He asks

“I think we topped out 213.4 MPH.” Santana says

“Damn I knew she had it in her. It’s the new gear box I put in.” Josh says

“Seven speed?” Santana asks

“Yeah it’s seven speed I modified from a Rolls Royce Ghost from the posh end of town. It stays on the power better.” Josh says

“Nice and have you fitted new tires?” Santana asks

“Yeah rally tires grips to the road surface better.” Josh says

“Nice. You know what I’d love when this all over? A motorbike.” Santana says

“Same. I doubt it’ll be the same again. I mean look at us we’ve had to change ourselves so much two months ago had you handed me a bow I would’ve never known where to start.” Josh says

“I know this made me so much stronger.” Santana says. “Stop. That’s my moms car.” She says pointing to a specific car on the road.

“Uh Santana.” Josh says pointing to the massive horde.

“Drive!” She yells

“Can’t it’s out of gas.” Josh says

“Fuck it we’ll come back for it just run.” Santana says as they both grab their gear and jump out of the car an arrow already notched in Josh’s bow. 

“Where are we going?” Josh asks as they run

“The base.” Santana says

“We’ll never make it back before nightfall.” Josh says

“Fuck you’re right.” Santana says 

“We’ll have to find somewhere to stay for the night.” Josh says

“There.” Santana says pointing to a shopping mall

“Really a shopping mall this place’ll be crawling with them.” Josh says taking flashlight from his belt and attaching it to his wrist this allowed him to see and shoot at the same time

“We’ve got no choice really.” Santana says

“I say we take refuge in one of the shops, lock it up and then take turns on watch.” Josh says

“I’ll take first watch.” Santana offers

“You look like crap I’ll take first watch.” Josh says as they survey the shops. 

“This one looks all right.” Santana says pointing to a shop with a grinding wheel and generator in it

“Perfect my arrows could use a sharpen. they aren’t getting the penetration I want.” Josh says

“Wanky.” Santana says before settling into a half sleep in this life both Josh and Santana had learned to sleep with one eye open while on watch Josh took the time to sharpen his arrows, his knife and Santana’s machetes before using some dummies he took from another shop for target practice. He got a headshot each time.

The next morning

“Santana come on let’s go.” Josh says gently shaking her awake

“You let me sleep the entire night?” Santana asks

“Meh target practice keeps me awake.” Josh says counting his arrows. “I took the liberty of sharpening your machetes for you.” He says stuffing his arrows back into his quiver

“Thank you. Let’s go.” She says putting her machetes on her back

“This place sucks.” Josh says as they move to the entrance when something drops down from the ceiling. Josh wipes it off his forehead. “Blood.” He says as dead heads begin to fall through the weakened ceiling.

“Run!” Santana yells as they take off for the door

“Yeah got that.” Josh yells as they decide to just crash through the glass doors. They run until they’re sure they're clear of the horde from the mall. Then they hear a click of a revolver being loaded. “Oh come on.” Josh says

“Drop bow kid.” The man with the gun says

“And why should I do that?” Josh asks

“Because if you don’t your girlfriend here is gonna see your brains all over the road.” The man with gun says again

“First off she’s not my girlfriend and two of you don’t put the gun down it’s just gonna like super suck for you.” Josh says pulling out one of the short arrows he uses as thrown weapons, he brings it up and drives it into the gunman's hand while the guy howled in pain Josh loads his bow. “Drop the gun.” Josh says

“No.” He says his face contorted with pain the gun now in his hand

“I’ll say it again, drop the gun or I’ll put an arrow in your eye.” Josh says to attempt to force the guy to put the gun down.

“No.” He says before firing a shot.

It hits Josh clear in the chest but it just seems to stop. “The hoods got a polymer kevlar weave I had it made before the outbreak but who knew I would need it now.” Josh says as Santana helps him to his feet

“But why?” Santana asks

“Guns I wasn’t looking to get shot.” Josh explains picking up his bow and arrow. “Now I’ll ask you again to put the gun down.” 

“I shot you, how are you alive?” He asks spitting on the ground

“I like my toys.” Josh says standing on the guy's injured hand. “Drop the gun.” He says more forcefully this time he howls in pain and drops the gun which Santana kicks away sending it spinning into the long grass

“Now if we catch you following us I will not hesitate to tell my friend to put an arrow in your eye.” Santana says as they turn to walk away.

“I’ll find you and when you least expect it I’ll slit your throat.” The man says

“What’s your name?” Josh asks

“Slade Wilson.” He answers

“Well Slade let me tell you something the only that hurts more than an arrow going in is an arrow coming out.” Josh says before shooting Slade in the shoulder before pulling it out he howls in pain before passing out from the pain.

“What’d you do that for?” Santana asks

“It stopped him from following us didn’t it?” Josh says shrugging

“That’s true.” Santana says

When they finally arrive back at the safe house they must have looked like shit because Sam nearly shot them. “Jesus Christ Sam it’s us!” Josh yells 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry guys.” Sam apologises

“We’ll follow our own rules, 24 hour self quarantine, someone set a timer?” Josh asks

“24 hours on the clock.” Puck says

24 hours later

“So you’re not gonna eat us then. You mind telling us where you two went?” Puck asks

“We were headed for Fort Kent when the car ran out of gas we hit a horde on the 85 we slept overnight in the Lima mall then we ran into another horde on the roof which fell in and then we met a man named Slade Wilson who I shot after he shot me and threatened to slit our throats.” Josh says summing up their excursion.

“What is that jacket made of?” Puck asks noticing there’s not a scratch on Josh apart from the cuts and bruise he already had

“Polymer Kevlar weave. Stop bullets I had it, made before the apocalypse.” Josh says

“Shame that stuff would be really handy. In other news we got a signal coordinates which we managed to write and track down. It seems Fort Kent is where the refugees went after this all started.” Mike says

“You mean we get to leave this place?” Santana asks

“It would seem so.” Puck says

“Right pack only the essentials and we’ll leave at first light tomorrow.” Santana says organising the preparations to leave at this point Josh has been on his feet for 60 hours without sleep.

“Josh you look like crap you’ve been on your feet for 60 hours you should get some rest I’ll organise the leaving party.” Santana says as Fynn coerced him to bed

“Goodnight.” Josh says

“Goodnight.” Fynn says sweeping some hair out of his eye

The next morning Josh woke up feeling a whole lot refreshed. “The monster awakens.” Santana jokes

“Do I really look that bad?” Josh asks looking at his reflection in the glass

“Yeah we both look like shit.” Santana says looking at her own reflection. 

“Come you two let’s go.” Puck says

“Coming Fuckerman.” Josh says

They climb into the car as they pull away. Josh almost felt sad they’d lived there for more than two months and there were a lot of great memories.

“It’s sad to leave a place behind.” Santana says breaking Josh out of his thoughts

“Yeah I was thinking the same.” Josh says

“I’m glad we’re moving on though might throw Slade off.” Santana says

“Yeah I agree.” Josh says

Fort Kent

“Is that?” Brittany asks

“Coach Sue.” Santana confirms before Brittany could even finish her question

“Good to see you Santana.” Sue says hugging her

“Not everyone made it.” Santana says glumly thinking about Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury.

“Your parents are all terrified about you. I’m afraid your weapons will have to be stored in the armoury.” Sue says. “They’ll be quite safe there.” She adds seeing how protective they were over their weapons.

“Just Coach tell me, are my mother and brother alive?” Josh asks

“Your mother has been worried sick about you and I caught your brother trying to sneak out to find you on two separate occasions.” Sue says

“That’s Johnny for you.” Josh says chuckling.

“Sorry folks, this is where you part with your weapons.” The guard says

“It’s all right Jim let them keep them until they’ve been screened.” Sue says

“Okay.” Jim says

“So how long have you guys been out there?” Sue asks

“Two months although I feel like two years.” Josh says his blonde hair down to the bottoms of his neck.

“The outbreak has lasted for two months.” Sue says as they walk down the corridors Josh grips his bow a little tighter. “This is it. I go no further.” She syas as they arrive at a door

“What’s behind there?” Brittany asks

“Screening to make sure you’re not infected.” Sue says. “It’s routine for everyone new that comes to the base it’s a simple blood test.” She adds to reassure them

After the blood test was complete they came back with nothing except the fact that they all had low blood sugar.

Two weeks later

Josh lays on bed reading a book while his brother was playing with his bow. “I wouldn’t draw that back if I were you, not unless you want 1500 pounds per square inch of shrapnel in your eyes.” He warns at that John puts the bow down.

“But Josh I want to learn to shoot.” John says

“Fine go and fetch a bowl of unpurified water.” Josh says putting the books down

“Why?” John asks

“Rule number one of learning to shoot no asking questions.” Josh says

“Fine.” John says walking off grumbling.

20 minutes later

“Josh, why am I slapping water in a bowl?” John asks

“Hey no questions.” Josh says as he practices his shooting he can't afford to lose his edge; they'd all stolen their weapons back just to feel secure. Josh had started it Santana and then Puck and by the end of the two weeks they'd spend here they all had their weapons stashed safe

A week later

“Josh I've been slapping water in a bowl for a week now. Are you gonna tell me what for?” John asks

“No just try and draw back your bow now.” Josh says as John picks up his bow and draws it back perfectly. “By slapping the water out of the bowl you built arm strength it allows you to draw back the bow.” He explains.

“So now I get to shoot stuff right?” John asks

“Yes. Notch an arrow and show me what you got.” Josh says offering John the space to shoot. John notches the arrow steadies his breathing and as he exhales fires it isn't perfect but he at least hits the target. “That was pretty good.” He says picking up his own bow

“Oh yeah show me what you got.” John says joking around

“Game on.” Josh says going through the motions like they're second nature he hits every single target.

“How'd you do that?” John asks

“You need to think of you and bow as one and it becomes second nature.” Josh says taking John’s bow from him and shooting the row of targets

“Good see you haven't lost your edge.” Santana says walking out

“You alright Santana?” Josh says setting the bow down and hugging her

“Yeah Britts sister was up bright and early this morning.” Santana 

“Yeah I've been teaching John to shoot.” Josh says

“Actually he's had me slapping water in a bowl for the last week.” John says

“So you don't blind yourself.” Josh says

“You coming to breakfast?” Santana asks

“Sure.” Josh says following her back inside.

In the mess hall

Their little ragtag group had taken a table for them and their families, the Pierces had Sugar after Al hadn’t made it, the Hudson-Hummels had taken in Blaine after neither his brother nor his parents had made it. And Samantha Puckerman had treated Rory like her second son. “Hey guys.” Josh says sitting down with his regular breakfast of oatmeal with a banana and pineapple added to it

“What were you and John doing?” Ashley asks

“IwasteachingJohntoshoot.” Josh says incredibly quickly

“I’m sorry?” Puck asks

“I was teaching John to shoot.” He says slower

“That's what I thought you said.” Ashley says

“You’re not pissed?” Josh asks

“No I’m extremely pissed. We’re safe and yet you and your friends act like that this place is gonna be overrun any minute.” Ashley argues

“You haven't been out there mom. The worlds gone to shit and I'd feel a lot safer knowing John could defend himself.” Josh shoots back before turning to his oatmeal

A few hours later Josh was lying on his bunk reading Brittany's sister Martha a chapter she giggled at Richie's silly antics and cowered into Josh's chest every time Pennywise did something. “Shall we go and find you sister?” Josh asks, closing the book. 

“Yeah!” Martha shouts

“Where do you think Brittany will be today?” Josh ask the little girl

“The greenhouse, silly.” Martha says giggling at the boy whose hair made him look like Oliver Queen on Lian Yu except Josh was clean shaven

In the greenhouse

“Hey Britt, Martha wanted to say hi. I'm gonna go sharpen my arrows.” Josh says

“Josh, can you take her to my mom?” Brittany asks

“Okay.” Josh says after dropping Martha off with Mrs Pierce he went about the long and meticulous process of sharpening each and every one of his arrows. He was just finishing when an alarm rang out with a shrill shriek. “Oh that sounds like trouble.” He says putting his quiver on and picking up his bow as Santana slips her machetes on they form an X across her chest. Josh had taken to calling X-Force while she took to calling him the Green Arrow. He threw up his hood and gripped his bow tighter.

“Let's go.” Santana says as the other arm themselves for a fight. 

Once they reached the mess hall they saw what had happened something had got out of the lab and attacked the occupants of the mess hall. Josh drew an arrow taking a moment to adjust you can train but there was something between shooting dummies and shooting what was the real thing Josh composes himself and fires arrow after arrow down the deadheads with extreme accuracy

“Nice.” Brittany says appearing behind them shotgun in hand.

Then John comes running in. “John is mom on the chopper?” He asks as John joins the fight providing fire with his own bow, not quite as accurate as his older brother but he still made his shots count. 

“Fall back!” Santana yells as they make for the helipad watching the last chopper leave Santana does a head count left behind was Josh and John from the Constantine clan all of Faberrittana, Puck and Sam. They were all armed but decided to clear out the armoury first where Josh found a Kriss Blade which he slotted into the sheath built into his quiver as well as much ammo as they could fit into the car they'd taken as well as several boxes of MRE’s.

“Where would they go?” Josh asks Santana

“I heard Sue talking to mom about heading to Canada.” John says

“Great, did anyone bring a map?” Josh asks

“Yeah.” Brittany says handing him one he studies it.

“Oh great we're about 1574 miles away from the nearest army base and even then they've got a 2000 mile rage fuel tank so they could be anywhere.” Josh says

“Josh, are we gonna die?” John asks

“No bud along as you trust us. Me, Puck, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Santana are gonna keep you safe.” Josh says, attempting to reassure his brother. “Try and get some sleep bud.” He says as John rest his head on Josh's lap

“What's the closest military base in Canada from here ?” Puck asks from the driver seat

“Uh Fort Worth.” Josh answers

“Right we should stop for clothes in the next town warm stuff.” Puck says

“I'm good the extra weight will slow me up.” Josh says

“If you say so.” Santana says as they climb out of the car

“Someone should siphon some gas for the car.” Brittany says

“I'll do that. Brittany, would you stay and watch my brother?” Josh asks as he walks towards cars with the gas can. After siphoning the gas from all the cars around they converge back on the car. Josh climbs in the front with Puck Brittany and Quinn in the second row and Santana has John in her lap in the third row.

“Puck what if we don't make it Canada?” Josh asks

“Bro we're gonna make it. You and Santana are gonna make sure of that. Brittany and Rachel can forage anything. Quinn has a head for strategy and your little brother keeps morale that little bit higher.” Puck says reassuring Josh

“Yeah yeah your right.” Josh says then the radio squawks to life a message plays it says ‘Terminus those who arrive survive’. Josh shrugs and notes the coordinates of Terminus

“You wanna check that place out?” Puck asks

“Yeah it could be worth a look.” Josh says


	3. Terminus and a wedding

“Guy we’re getting close to Terminus.” Puck says

“We should stash all our favourite items in a bag in the forest and only take stuff we’re willing to lose.” Josh says

“Josh is right I know it feels like we may lose them forever but if we leave a mark just for us then we’ll get them back if it turns out to be safe.” Santana says as they stop the car and walk about 20 metres into the forest they drop Pucks shotgun Rachel’s P9 Brittanys double barrelled shotgun Josh and Johns bow and arrows and Santana’s machetes along with Sam’s bolt action rifle and Quinn’s submachine gun and Josh’s Kriss blade.

They arrive at the gates of Terminus only with weapons they were willing to lose hammers and such. “Welcome to Terminus.” The man at the gate says. “I’m afraid you’ll have to hand over your weapons. Don’t worry they’ll be quite safe in our armoury.” He adds 

“Sorry who are you?” Puck asks

“My name is Gareth.” He says as they reluctantly hand over the weapons they had on them

“Welcome to Terminus.” The woman says

“Thank you.” Brittany says

“You’re free to roam wherever you like in the complex.” She says

“Right.” Josh says

A few hours later

A gunshot rings out and the group dove for cover. “They’re not shooting at us.” Santana says noticing they’re shooting the ground but they’re getting closer with shots

“Run?” Brittany asks

“Run.” Josh says

As they run the gunfire begins to drive them in a specific direction when the shooting stops Gareth is stood on the roof. “Ringleaders go to your left, the train car.” He says gesturing to the box car to their left. “Now the muscle.” He says referring to Puck who now stands behind them. “Now the blondes.” Referring to Brittany and Quinn. “Now the scavenger.” Referring to Rachel

“My brother!” Josh yells

“Go on kid.” Gareth says. “Go into the train car.” He says as they do so the door is shut and bolted closed behind them

“They’re gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out.” Josh says

“Find out what?” One of the other occupants of the box car asks

“They’re fucking with the wrong people.” Josh says coldly

They all set to work in earnest using boot laces and whatever they have left in their pockets to make makeshift weapons. Then a bang was heard in the roof. Josh didn’t know how long they’d been in there; his watch battery had died about a week ago. “Back against the wall.” A voice for the roof said as a hatch opens and a pair of can were dropped Josh immediately threw his body protectively over John as the man went off a pair of stun grenades they drag Santana Puck, Sam and Josh out of the box car along with four other occupants Josh wasn’t just protecting his brother he was making a grab for his shiv which he’d pulled out and was stashed in his boot

In the slaughter room

As they kill the four other occupants of the boxcar Gareth stops them as they reach Santana. He pulls the gag from Josh’s mouth. “When you guys stopped in the forest you had a bag there when you arrived here you didn’t have. I’m curious what was in there?” He asks. “Cause it was a big bag.” He adds

“Go to hell.” Josh says spitting in the trough

Gareth pulls out his knife and points it at Sam's eye. “You really gonna let me do this?” He asks

“There’s guns in there. Couple of shotguns, a P9, bolt action rifle with a holographic scope, a submachine gun with a red dot sight on it, a couple of bows, a pair of machetes and a Kriss blade with a red, red handle. That's what I’m gonna use to kill you.” Josh says defiance gleaming in his eyes

“Smart but we’ll find and you’ll be too dead to use it.” Gareth says sheathing his knife and putting Josh’s gag back in. “Kill them.” He says before walking away as they go to hit Santana with bat josh finishes cutting through his bindings he tossed the short arrow into the batsman’s knee causing him to go down giving Santana the chance to kick the guy with the knife knee in.

“Let’s go.” Josh says cutting the others free

“Sam Puck find us a car. Josh, with me we’re gonna free the others.” Santana says as they both run off in opposite directions as they get everyone out Gareth appears

“You ruined everything!” He screams foam spraying from his mouth, his face contorted into something not human.

“Go.” Josh says walking forward ready to fight Gareth he ducks under his knife and drives the palm of his hand into Gareth’s shoulder causing Gareth to drop his knife he kicks Gareth’s knee causing him to drop to the ground Josh lands a solid punch knock him out and causing blood to spray out of his mouth.

“Josh come on.” Puck says honking the car horn Josh sticks his hand grabs the bar on the side of car before pulling himself onto the roof

“Drive!” He yells most of his toned torso hanging over the edge of the car as he clings on for dear life once there clear of Terminus they stop and return to the spot where they buried their weapons slipping the quiver on and taking the bow in his hand he felt like himself again. “Hey John you okay?” He asks, noticing how quiet the usually outspoken boy was being.

“Yeah fine I was just worried about.” John says

“You didn’t need to worry about me.” Josh says comforting the boy. “John look at me. I made mom a promise that no matter what I would keep you alive. No matter how long it takes I’m gonna get you back to mom.” Josh says making a promise.

“I made your boyfriend a promise too.” Santana says

“What? Did he ask you to make sure I make it home too?” Josh asks

“He did actually.” Santana says

Then a zombie lumbered out of the forest into the clearing. “John go to the car.” Josh says which John does so he notches an arrow in his bow and lets it fly only for it to hit him in the chest he fires again and on the third shot he finally hits the head.

“Are you okay?” Brittany asks

“Yeah I’m fine.” Josh lies

“You’re not. You can’t protect your brother if you keep shooting like that.” Santana says as Josh retrieves his arrows they spend the rest of the day driving until they reach a farmhouse.

“I say we stop here for the night.” Puck says pulling in outside the barn and grabbing the camping gear.

“I’m gonna check it first.” Josh says climbing out of the car before anyone can protest. He slinks through the shadows his bow ready an arrow notched in it when he reaches the top of the old wooden steps he sees a pair of people sitting in armchairs they’re tied to them he draws back the bow complete and lets it fly he hits the man then pulls the arrow to stab the woman as he looks at them they appears to missing all their teeth and their hands after cutting them free a boy walks into the room carrying a tray of food. Josh loads his bow quick as a whip.

“You murdered them you bastard.” He says his voice seething with rage

“They were already dead. I end their suffering. What’s your name kid?” Josh asks

“Sebastian Smythe.” He says

“Look Sebastian they were dead already.” Josh tried to reason with Sebastian

“There’s gonna be a cure.” He argues

“Look kid you can’t cure the undead.” Josh says as the kid goes flying at him Josh’s shot goes wild completely missing. As they scuffle Josh grabs one of his arrows and drives it through the kids eye.

As he walks down the stairs Santana is the first to notice the blood on Josh. “Josh what happened?” She asks

“There was a kid in their barn. He was mad he thought that he could save his parents. He had them tied to chairs with their teeth pulled out and their hands severed. I stabbed him in the eye.” Josh says his face falling.

“Let's get you leaned up.” Brittany says leading him to a pond and washing the blood off his face and then washing his hood before hanging it out to dry. They could all see it in Josh’s eyes he’d killed that kid even if had been in self defence. He’d still killed him.

“Josh are you okay?” Santana asks as he climbs out of the pond.

“Yeah fine.” He lies

“You’re a shit liar.” Santana says handing him a towel

“Okay. I killed that kid Santana he couldn’t have been more than 16.” Josh says

“Hey it was in self defence.” Santana attempts to reason

“Yeah and when Slade makes me choose between Puck and Sam what do I do then?” Josh asks

“I don’t know.” Santana says shaking her head that night they all huddle close in the barn well except Josh he stayed awake watching over the group like a guardian angel with a bow.

“What are you still doing awake?” Brittany asks appearing behind him

“I’m keeping you all safe. I promise mom I’d keep John safe and that’s what I’ll do.” Josh says twirling an arrow between his fingers

The next morning

“Marry me.” Santana says to other girls.

“Of course but why?” Brittany asks

“Yesterday taught me that life is short not to live it.” Santana says

“Hang on.” Josh says running into the farmhouse before running back with a guitar and 4 rings he begins to strum the wedding march as Quinn and Rachel walk down the hastily made aisle.

“Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry and Lucy Quinn Fabray in holy matrimony. Now the girls have prepared their own vows which makes it much easier.” Puck says

“When I met you girls I was a broken girl a freshly out of the closet lesbian with a different crotch who’s grandmother hated her but then I met you three and you made me feel accept you never pushed me to anything I didn’t want to and you always made me feel safe.” Santana says

“Hehe that was pretty good ‘Tana. So when I met you girls I thought you hated me constantly slushieing me and make me feel worthless and then you finally picked your balls off literally in Santana and Quinn’s case they all came to me collectively and asked me out.” Rachel says

“When I first met you girls it was love at first sight so much so that I spent a little time in the bathroom afterwards. But then when you confronted me about liking Berry I was so happy and I said yes immediately.” Quinn says

“Girls when I first met you I thought one thing I will make you mine. I never participated in the slushie fest and everytime it did happen it made my heart ache for you. So when you asked me out, how could I say no.” Brittany says

“By the power vested in me by whatever state we're in, I pronounce you spouse for life.” Puck says as the girls share passionate kisses Sam whistles John physically recoils, Puck claps and tries not to cry and Josh claps happy that his friends are married 

“Now I believe its traditional for the couple to have a first dance. Pick a song any song.” Josh says picking the guitar up agian

“Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.” Brittany says

“Done.” Josh says sitting down and whistling the tune before he starts to sing. “Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you”

“Well, holy moly me oh my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I never loved one like you”

“Man, oh, man, you're my best friends  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need”

“Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you”

“Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you”

“La la la la  
Take me home  
Mama, I'm coming home”

While he plays the solo he whistles to the tune

“I'll follow you into the park  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I never loved one like you”

“Moats and boats, and waterfalls  
Alleyways, and pay phone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)”

“Laugh until we think we'll die  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you”

“And in the streets you run afree  
Like it's only you and me  
Geez, you're something to see”

“Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
La la la la  
Take me home  
Daddy, I'm coming home”

“Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is where I'm alone with you”

“Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Our home, yes, I am home  
Home is when I'm alone with you”

“Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats, and waterfalls  
Alleyways, and payphone calls”

They share several passionate kisses. “I’m just gonna say it, I'm gonna sleep in the Hummer tonight.” John says

“Yeah Puck and I are gonna sleep in the farmhouse.” Sam says

“I’ll sleep outside the barn and leave the newlyweds to it. I don’t sleep much anyway.” Josh says

Josh then begins to strum the guitar and sing. “Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.”

“Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be.  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.”

“Why she had to go?  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong.  
Now I long for yesterday.”

“Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.”

“Why she had to go?  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong.  
Now I long for yesterday.”

“Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.”

“Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm.”

“Was that Yesterday by The Beatles?” Puck asks

“Yeah.” Josh says setting the guitar down and picking up his stuff moving it outside the barn. He spent the night staring at the stars and refamiliarizing himself with the guitar. By the time the sun rose he had managed to play The Chain and Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac.

As Santana walks out of the barn Josh opens his mouth to speak before Santana cuts him off. “Yes Josh you can keep the guitar.”

“How?” He asks

“I heard you playing that thing all night.” Santana says

“I heard you four going at it like rabbits all night long.” Josh says pushing her a little. She shoves him back

“You two stop wrestling we need to get out of here.” Puck says pulling them off the floor 

“Pucks right we should keep moving.” Santana says grabbing her machetes.

“I found this.” Josh says, tossing her a leather jacket.

Rachel whistles as she walks out of the barn. “Damn.” She says looking at Santana in the jacket. “Looking good babe.” She adds

“Feeling good babe.” Santana says smiling

“Uh guys I don’t think we’re leaving just yet.” Josh says as they all look at the blue beat up pickup truck that seemed to be hounding them was also blocking the road out.

“Right Josh and I will approach, stay out of sight. Sam take a position in the farmhouse with a clear line of sight and try not to shoot us.” Santana says as she and Josh walks towards the pickup truck

“Hello there.” The man says getting out of his truck his weathered calloused face threw them off for a second Josh instinctively threw his hand back for an arrow.

“I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” Josh says his voice level

“Why are you blocking us in?” Santana asks

“Just wanna see how many people you got with you.” The man says as a second younger man slides out of the truck

“None of your business.” Josh says his body ready for a fight, every instinct in his body screaming for him to shoot them and just move on. He pushed those instincts down

“I was just asking a friendly question. I’m James. What is your name?” He asks

“None of your business now if you don’t mind we’re leaving.” Santana says

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” James says then Josh heard the distinct click of a revolver being loaded. He draws back the bow. “Drop the bow sonny.” He says chuckling bringing the gun into view. “And the machetes.” As they lay down their weapons Josh makes it clear to Sam to hold his fire

“What do you want with us?” Josh asks keeping his tone neutral when his entire body was screaming for him to protect John.

“Just want to know what you’re doing.” The other man says

“So are you gonna shoot us?” Josh asks

“If you try anything. Yes. So you better hope your boy with the rifle won’t miss.” James says

“He won’t miss.” Josh says

“I’ll asks you again what are you doing here?” The other man asks

“As we’ve said before none of your damn business.” Josh says. “Santana we’re leaving.” He says turning around and scooping up his bow then a gunshot rang out and it all happened at once. One minute Santana was next to him matching his pace and the next she’s lying on the dirty yellowed dead grass clutching her shoulder in pain as Sam took the younger man out Josh turned and fired shooting James between the eyes

Rachel comes running over. “Santana!” She screams seeing the blood spreading across her shirt from a single gunshot wound.

Puck quick as lightning pulls off his shirt and hands it Josh who applies pressure to the gunshot wound. “Santana I’m gonna turn you over I need to see if it’s a through and through.” Josh says

“Josh just do it.” She says he face losing colour Josh rolls her over slowly and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees an exit wound

“I’ve got an exit wound.” Josh calls out. “Puck get me the med kit.” He orders as Puck runs back to the Hummer.

When Puck returns he hands him the med kit. Do you know what you’re doing?” Rachel asks

“I expect so. It’s become that sort of life.” He says as he cleans the wound and stitches it up. “You're gonna have a scar.” He says as he finishes stitching her up

“Cool my first scar.” Santana says

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Quinn asks worried

“Yeah Puck gave me some of those aspirins. Are you spinning?” Santana asks her words slurring

“Aspirin?” Quinn asks

“Oxycodone.” Puck says

“Ah.” Quinn says

“You know if wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your bravery. So I thank you.” Josh says

“Psh you’re hood would’ve stopped it.” Santana says her words still slurring

“Not if he’d hit my shoulder the sleeves are just that sleeves.” Josh says handing her a shirt and her jacket which he’d stitched and cleaned up.

“We should leave if they were part of a group then maybe if they don’t check in they group will bring more.” Sam says

“I agree with Sam. Puck load Santana into the car I’m gonna gonsiphon the gas from their truck.” Josh says as Puck nods and carefully carries Santana back to the Hummer. After siphoning the gas from the tank but pouring some onto the truck he loghts it on fire to prevent the possible group from using. Josh knew it would send a message that said ‘were dangerous’

They drove for hours josh and Puck alternatating between getting an hours sleep or driving while the other slept they stopped on the shores of the Great Lakes close to the border. “Why have we stopped?” Santana says waking up and rolling her uninjuired shoulder

“Well were at the border about 100 200 metres that way but Puck and I have been studying the map and it’s gonna take us at least a month to follow this route which avoids all the major cities.” Josh says tracing the route with an arrowhead.

“Fuck you’re right that’s long as shit.” Santana says running her uninjuried hand through her hair.

“See we pass through some towns but it’s mainly back roads we avoid all the highways which means we could run out of gas.” Puck says

“It’s a risk we’re gonna have to take.” Santana says

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Josh asks twisting in his seat

“Yeah it sting but I’m definitely not ready swing it.” She says

“If anything happens I want you to take John Brittany, Quinn and Rachel and run I’m gonna stay make sure you get a big enough head start in the deadheads.” Josh says

“Josh I cant asks you to do that. What would I tell your mother?” Santana asks

“Santana do you need your bandage changing?” Josh asks changing the subject

“Hey stop changing the subject. But yeah.” Santana says

After changing Santana’s bandage he climbs up onto the roof of the Hummer his bow resting next to him his giutar in hand. He plucks the giutar before he increase the tempo to a strum and stands up. “I'm sitting in the railway station.  
Got a ticket for my destination.  
On a tour of one-night stands  
my suitcase and guitar in hand.  
And every stop is neatly planned  
for a poet and a one-man band.”

“Homeward bound,  
I wish I was homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting silently for me.”

“Every day's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines.  
And each town looks the same to me,  
the movies and the factories  
And every stranger's face I see  
reminds me that I long to be,”

“Homeward bound,  
I wish I was homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting silently for me.”

“Tonight I'll sing my songs again,  
I'll play the game and pretend.  
But all my words come back to me  
in shades of mediocrity  
Like emptiness in harmony  
I need someone to comfort me.”

“Homeward bound,  
I wish I was homeward bound,  
Home where my thought's escaping,  
Home where my music's playing,  
Home where my love lies waiting silently for me.  
Silently for me.”

“Is that Homeward Bound by Simon and Garfunkel?” Santana asks climbing onto the roof

“Yeah it was Fynn’s favourite song. I suppose in a sense all of this is about getting back to Fynn.” Josh says

“Give me that guitar.” Santana says Josh hands her the guitar

She picks the guitar and starts to sing  
[Santana]  
Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze

[Both]  
Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads

[Josh]  
All my memories gather round her, miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye

[Both]  
Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads

I hear her voice in the morning hour, she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away  
And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads

“Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads”

“Take me home, down country roads  
Take me home, down country roads”

“Hey were gonna make it home all of us.” Josh says hugging her

“Yeah. I know but I don’t want you to believe you’re gonna have to make some sacrifice to save us all. You’re going home too.” Santana says

“Yeah I know but Ive made a lot of promises out here.” Josh syas

“To who?” Santana asks

“To my mom promised her I’d get John home safe, to Whitney to keep Brittany safe, to Judy to keep Quinn safe, to Hiram and Leroy to keep Rachel safe to your mom to keep you safe, to Samantha Puckerman to keep Noah safe, to Dwight and Mary to keep Sam safe and to others you married that is keep you safe. Which I’ve already failed the moment you got shot.” Josh says

“Hey you didn’t fail me. I failed you by being stupid enough to get shot.” Santana says

“You should get some sleep.” Josh says

“No I’m good. The sky is beautiful out here.” Santana says looking up at the night sky.

“I know.” Josh says lying down next to her they lie for hours watching the night sky when they hear a snap of a twig but there was no telltale moan of a deadjead coming towards them Josh flicks on his torch and swings the beam in a purposeful arc into the darkness when out of the shadows they both never hoped to see again Josh has his bow load quickly.


	4. Slade Wilson and Canada

“Drop the bow kid.” Slade says pointing a submachine gun at them Josh pushes Santana behind him protectively

“No.” Josh says his tone neutral with a hint of defiance mixed in

“I’ll shoot you again kid. I made you a promise and I always keep my promises.” Slade says as Josh jumps down from the roof his bow still in hand the string almost completely drawn back

“If you’re gonna shoot me do it.” Josh says. “But you won’t.” He adds

“I made you a promise so now I intend to keep it.” Slade says as he hits Josh across the head with a nightstick when he comes to Brittany and John are bound and gagged in front of him. The others a short way away. “Choose because in 30 seconds I will kill them both.” Slade says turning the gun from one to the other 

“Slade you do what you have to do because I refuse to choose!” Josh says defiance in his voice when suddenly Santana who must hid comes flying out of the trees attacking Slade with her machete in her uninjuried hand Josh cuts his way free and knocks Slade down and holds him there before driving an arrow through his eye.

“Who was that?” Puck asks as Josh cut him free

“That was Slade Wilson, the man that shot me.” Josh says

“What a charming bastard.” John says

“Watch your language young man.” Santana says scolding him

“Thanks for doing my job for me Santana.” Josh says looking tired he yawns. “Puck if I go to sleep in the backseat do you promise you won’t crash the car?” He asks as they climb into the car

“I promise.” Puck says before yawning

“You know what maybe Brittany should drive.” Santana says

“Good idea.” Sam says as they climb into the car they drive in silence until they come to a road block. 

“Josh wake up.” Santana says shaking the shaggy haired blonde boy awake

“Why’s? What’s wrong?” He mumbles coming round

“There’s a tree in the road, Puck needs your help to move it.” Santana explains 

“I’m on it.” Josh says climbing out of the car

“On three pull.” Puck says as they move the log another few metres

“Do you need some help?” Josh asks grabbing one of the ropes attached to the log

“On three pull.” Puck says as they move the log another few metres after they struggle for an hour they finally get the log at of the way if the Hummer. 

“Puck look at this.” Josh says pointing to the scorch marks on the bases of log

“Someone cut it?” Puck asks

“That’s what the scorch marks tell.” Josh says

“Someone blocked the road on purpose.” Puck says as they climb back into the car

“Who would block the road?” Santana asks

“With our string of bad luck could be Gareth trying to get his revenge.” Josh says

They drive for a few hours when the car stops. “Fuck damnit.” Sam says slamming his hand against the steering wheel. “It’s dead.” Sam says the mood turned as frosty as the temperature outside.

“Then we’ll walk till we find a car.” Josh says then a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. “That’s a …” Josh says

“A storm? Yeah.” Santana says finishing his sentence

“We’ve got no choice. It's dying here slowly in this car as we run out of supplies or walk and hope we find something.” Josh says climbing out of the car as they walked the sky turned black and murky and the clouds looked ready to burst. “It’s gonna start raining soon.” Josh says his shoes scuffing against the ground. 

“There should be a small town up ahead. We should look for a car there.” Brittany says looking at the map

“All right.” Josh say

They wander through the town empty and abandon. They all have their weapons prepared, Josh had his bow loaded, the others had their weapons loaded as well. “I’m gonna check the soup kitchen.” Josh says

“We should stay together.” Santana says as they head towards the soup kitchen Josh pointed out. They walk in and start picking through it, they come to the back and they see five guys hiding in the pantry.

“Come on out slowly.” Josh says pointing his bow at them.

“Look we don’t want no trouble.” One of the men says

“And you won’t get any long as you don’t try anything.” Josh says

“Who are you people?” Santana ask machete in her uninjuried hand

“I’m Axel, that's Tomas, Andrew, Big Tiny and Oscar.” He says

“All right. You guys got any MRE’s?” Josh asks

“Yeah about six box’s. Why?” Axel asks

“We’re running low on food and we’re trying to find our friends, our families.” Josh says

“Guess we could spare them.” Tomas says reluctantly Josh clocks the piece in the front of his jeans.

“Thank you.” Josh says then Tomas draws a gun Josh doesn’t even turn around just flips his bow in his hands and fired killing Tomas stone dead

“What the hell!” Santana yells

“You think I didn’t clock that piece the moment they stepped out of the pantry. It was him or us.” Josh says

“He has a point.” Puck says

“If I see any of you following us. I’ll kill you like I did your psychotic friend.” Josh says as they pick up the MRE boxes and walk out

“Did you really need to shoot him?” Santana asks

“Would you rather he’d shot all of us?” Josh asks

“True.” Santana says as they walk through the town. 

“Found a car.” Brittany says starting it up as everyone tosses the stuff into the back and climb in Josh in the front who has in his feet on the dash they keep driving when they come across Fort Worth.

“You’re alive.” Finn says as they drive up to the gate.

“Yeah and boy do we have story for you guys.” Josh says as they open the gate

After getting a full decontamination and a second blood test which revealed that their blood sugar was definitely not healthy and then subsequently given a glucose shot. “And then it turn they where godamn cannibals who tried to eat … then I got shot … and then we arrived here.” Santana says telling their story

“That’s fucking intense.” Finn says

“Yeah I mean we got shot at, almost eaten by cannibals and we nearly got hit by lightning.” Josh says


	5. an all out assault and Terminus

Two weeks later

“Josh I think you should tend the farm. We’re safe.” Santana says

“Okay.” Josh says walking down to the farm

A month and two weeks later  
They had a good thing going; they'd really made a home there on a small farm that Josh had taken up. He kept his bow close but he was weary of the other human’s out there men like Sebastian, Slade and Gareth’s group. “This place looks great.” Santana says walking up behind him.

“Thanks, a few weeks and the potatoes will be ready.” Josh says. “I’ve been thinking what if maybe that Sebastian kid didn’t die.”

“He would probably want revenge then. What’s brought this on?” Santana asks

“I saw him or at least I thought I did.” Josh says shaking his head.

“We’ve been out there too long. We’re both starting to slip. I swore I saw Slade on my patrol last night.” Santana says

Then a tank and several trucks roll up outside the fence. They drag Ashley and Puck and kneel them down. “Josh come down here! We need to talk.” Sebastian calls an eyepatch over the eye Josh stabbed

“John get me my bow, my quiver and my hood.” Josh says. “It’s not up to me! There’s a council! They run the place!” He yells to Sebastian.

“On it brother.” He runs off and back in record time. As Josh pulls on the hood John thrust his bow into his hands. “Save mom.” John says before taking up a defensive position with the others

“Is Ashley on the council?” Sebastian asks

Josh jogs down the hill to where Sebastian and his men are then a second face step out of the forest. “Slade. You two let them go right now.” Josh says anger in his tone

“You two know each other. This is just too damn good.” Sebastian says clapping he’s slipped further into his madness since Josh took his eye

“I’ll stay down here as long as you want. Talk as long as you want. But let my mother go. You got a damn tank, you don’t need hostages.” Josh says

“I do. This is just to show you I’m serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your little band of rogues you have to sundown to get out of here, or they die.” Sebastian says setting the terms

“It doesn’t have to end like this.” Josh says

“I got more people, more firepower. We need this place. There it is. It’s not about the past. It’s about right now.” Sebastian says

“There are kids here. My brother, Brittany’s sister.” Josh says

“I have a tank and I’m letting you walk away from here. What else is there to talk about?” Sebastian asks

“Who’s the better shot? Me or your boys?” Josh asks, loading his bow 30 guns turn on him.

“I admire your courage Josh but I guarantee you you’ll be dead before you kill me or any of my men.” Sebastian says

“All it takes is one shot to kill. And this time I won’t miss.” Josh says tightening the bowstring referring to the fact he failed to kill both Sebastian and Slade last time.

“Do that and I guarantee that I will kill you myself.” Slade says turning his rifle on him.

“I could shoot you all. You’d all shoot back. I know that. But we’ll win and you’ll be dead. All of you. And your bow will be added to my trophy case. But I don't have to be like that. Like I said it’s your choice.” Sebastian says then two dead heads come walking over and Sebastian shoots then with semi pinpoint accuracy. “Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait the harder it’ll be for you to leave.” He adds

“The question is who's gonna end this standoff? Because me killing you won’t draw anymore of those fuckers.” Josh says his breathing even

“You got maybe an hour of sunlight left. I suggest you start packing. The longer you wait, the harder it’s gonna be for you to get out here.” Sebastian says

“We can all live together. There’s enough room for all of us.” Josh says

“More than enough. But I don’t think my family will sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof.” Sebastian says

“We’ve lived in different areas of the base before. We’d never have to see each other till we’re all ready.” Josh says

“It could work. You know it could.” Ashley says

“It could’ve. But it can’t. Not after what you did my parents.” Sebastian says

“Your parents were living a half life. I ended their suffering. And I’m not saying it’s gonna be easy. Fact is it’s been a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other. But I don’t think we have a choice.” Josh says

“We don’t. You do.” Sebastian says

“We’re not leaving. You try and force us we’ll fight back. Like you said gunshots will just bring more of them. And I trust Sam he’s a very good shot. But the deadheads will take down the fence. This place is worthless. Now we can all live in this base or none of us can.” Josh says as Sebastian jumps off the tank and one of the men hands him Pucks axe. He puts it against Ashley’s neck this agitates Josh who’s grip on his bowstring had slipped.

“You use that thing and I swear to God I’m gonna kill you.” Josh says drawing it back. “You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any of you want?” He asks

“What we want is, want you got, period.” The tank driver says

“Look I met this guy once before. Do you know what he does? He kept his turned parents tied up with their hands and teeth removed in their barn. Do you know why he fed them? I don’t either. Now you put down your weapons and walk through those gates, you’re one of us. We let go of all of it. And nobody dies. Everyone who’s alive right now, everyone who’s made it this far we’ve all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. My brother has had his childhood ripped away from him, Brittany’s sister too. But we can still come back. We’re not too far gone. We get to come back. I know we can all change.” Josh says Ashley smiles at him

“Liar.” Sebastian says bringing the axe back and slicing off Ashley’s head. Then everyone opens fire Sebastian's people and the group Josh let’s his one arrow fly hitting Sebastian in the shoulder Sam uses his expertise with sniper rifle to pick off some of the soldiers as Puck makes a run for the fences then the tank runs down the fence the tank destroyed everything in its line of sight then Josh remembers the grenade is his pocket he runs and tosses it in the barrel. As it explodes he and Sebastian engage in a bloody first fight which ends in Sebastian with his hands around Josh’s throat. “This seems familiar.” Sebastian says chuckling gleefully as he watches the lights fade from Josh’s eyes then he’s stabbed through the chest by Santana’s machete but she’s not holding it Brittany is as she’s flanked by Quinn Rachel and Santana all holding guns

“We need to run.” Brittany says helping him up as they run from the base as everyone that was left was scattered across Canada.

“John? Where’s John?” Josh asks as they walk away from the base.

“I think my mom, my sister and Sugar took him with them.” Brittany says

“We have to stop.” Santana says

“Why?” Josh asks

“Because you look like crap.” Quinn says

“We need to treat your wounds. Sebastian beat the shit out of you.” Rachel says

“Yeah you’re right.” Brittany says tentatively touching his left eye. “It’s not too deep. But we need to get it clean before it gets infected.”

“We find somewhere safe then we stop.” Josh says his bow in hand but he’s in condition to use it.

They walk for what feels like hours Brittany in front Santana supporting Josh and Rachel and Quinn on the rear. “We need food supplies. It’s good we left with our weapons.” Santana says

“Yeah but at what cost?” Josh asks

“The battle may have been lost but don’t count the cost.” Brittany says

“When did you get so fucking phylisophical?” Rachel asks

They come upon a cafe and raid it for supplies after impaling it with one of Josh’s arrows. “Clever.” Josh says his breathing becoming more even as time goes on

“You’re sounding better.” Santana says as they come across as house

“We should stop for the night.” Josh says pointing to the house they’ve stopped outside.

“I suppose this place is as good as any.” Quinn says

“We’ll clear it you two stay out here.” Brittany says. After they clear the building they all make camp taking stock of what they have and then huddle round the small fire Josh built using the lighter he kept in his back pocket. “You should eat.” She says as they sit around

“I’m not hungry.” Josh says

“Eat Josh for God sake.” Santana says

“I killed someone. I think I reserve the right to lose my appetite.” Josh says

“Then at least let someone clean you up.” Rachel says

“Fine.” Josh says standing up after Rachel cleans his wounds to prevent an infection they set him on the couch to sleep.

“What if he turns? What if he already got an infection?” Rachel asks looking at Josh worried

“He’s not showing any signs of infection.” Quinn says

“And what happens when Slade finds us? Or god forbid a horde of biters comes?” Quinn asks

Josh sits up groaning. “Ow my head. I feel worse than the night we had vodka back at the first safehouse.” He says rubbing his temple. “Do I look as bad as I feel?” He asks standing up on wobbly feet

“Depends how bad do you feel?” Santana ask as there’s a knock at the door

Santana laughs looking through the peephole. “What?” Josh asks

“It’s for you two.” She says pointing to Brittany and Josh before opening it to reveal John and Sugar on the other side

“John. You stupid idiot. Where have you been?” Josh asks pulling him into a hug

“Sugar.” Brittany says pulling her into a hug

“Well me and Sugar got separated from Whitney and Martha they got out but Sugar and I made a last run to clear some stuff out of the armoury and picked up this”. John says holding up Josh’s Kriss Blade.

“Brother you are a lifesaver. But how did you find us?” Josh says

“You four aren’t exactly subtle. You left a trail of biters behind you led us right to you.” Sugar says

“I see your tracking skills are better than you’re singing.” Josh says joking around

“Prick.” Sugar says pushing him lightly

“Hey don’t push the guy that made sure you got to safety. But who was on the bus when it left?” Santana asks

“I’m fairly certain almost everyone made it out. I saw Puck Sam Finn and Kurt heading west trying to follow the bus on horseback.” Sugar says. 

“So everyone made it out?” Josh asks

“I know Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Fynn, Blaine and Rory were all on the bus with our parents.” John says

“Let’s focus on where they might go.” Josh says

“When we were on a run. Sugar and I saw this sign for a place called Terminus.” Brittany says

“Brittany, are you insane? Do remember what happened the last time we went to a place called Terminus?” Santana asks

“What happened?” Sugar asks

“It was well full of cannibals.” John says rubbing the back of his neck

“Who tried to eat me, your sister in law Santana, Puck and Sam. Not a nice place.” Josh says

“What a bunch of assholes. But who knows? Maybe this place will be different?” Sugar says

“It’s worth a shot.” Santana says

“We leave at first light.” Josh says

The next morning

“So Sugar this sign you saw where was it?” Josh asks

“On the railroad. Now question for you want with the hood?” Sugar asks

“It keeps me safe when facing a human threat.” Josh 

“For example Slade or the Sebastian dick.” Santana says appearing next to them

Then they come upon a sign that reads ‘community for all, sanctuary for all, those who arrive survive’. “That is exactly what the radio said last time we went to a Terminus.” Josh says

“We should go though, if the others saw the sign they’d head to safety too.” Sugar says

“That is what I trained Puck to do.” Josh says 

They walk for days sleeping in trees and taking turns on watch rationing the small amount of food they have. They don’t see anyone for days then they come across people they make themselves know by snapping a branch. Josh hits the leader with his bow. “A bowman, I respect that.” He says

“Go to hell you prick.” Josh says spitting on the ground

“Today is a day of reckoning sir. Restitution. A balancing of the whole damn universe. Shit, and I thought I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Years Eve! Now who’s gonna count down the ball drop for me huh?” The leader says gun to Josh’s head. Then he starts counting

“What do you want?” Santana asks her voice neutral.

The Puck steps out of shadows. “Joe! Hold up.” 

“You’re stopping me on eight Puckerman.” Joe says

“Just hold up.” Puck says

“What are you gonna do to us?” Sugar asks her voice laced with fear Josh silently comforts her with his eyes

“Say your piece Puckerman.” Joe says

“These people, you're gonna let them go. These are good people.” Puck says

“Now I’m gonna have to disagree with you there.” Joe says

“If you’re gonna kill anyone, kill me.” Josh says. Then everyone starts jumping in with offers of killing them. 

“You say he’s a good person but my friend Mr Wilson would have to disagree with you.” Joe says as Slade steps out of the shadows

“Not again.” Josh says

“Hello kid.” He says drawing a sword and placing it against John's neck.

Then the other claimer’s start beating up Puck. “You leave them alone!” Josh yells struggling against Joe’s grip.

“Listen Slade I put that arrow through your eye. Why punish my friends?” Josh asks

“Now that is the first time I’ve heard you tell the truth kid. We can settle this like reasonable men. First we’re gonna beat Puck to death. Then we’ll have the girls then the boy. Then I’m gonna drive an arrow through your eye and we’ll be even.” Slade says

“Let them go.” Josh says drawing his fletching ready to kill Joe. “Let him go.” He repeats before he drives the fletching into Joe's hand and whirls around an arrow in his bow shooting Joe three times in the chest as the others begin to put up a fight. “Puck!” Josh yells, tossing his knife into one of the men beating him as they draw themselves Josh turns to Slade.

“Please.” Slade begs

“Begging for mercy now Slade . I don’t think you deserve mercy.” Josh says his bow loaded. “You wanna rape these people. You see the difference between you and I Slade is that I have mercy.” He says hitting Slade with his bow. “Tie him up and take his weapons.” He says walking away to tend to Puck

“Ow.” Puck says

“You put up a damn good fight, Fuckerman.” Josh says washing him off. “Where’s everyone else? How’d you end up with these guys?” He asks

“I got separated from the others I nearly died, they saved me.” Puck says

“Well you’re with us now. And one less enemy off the list.” Josh says

“You guys are headed for Terminus right?” Puck asks

“Yeah.” Josh says

“Well I say we approach from the woods after last time with a place called Terminus we almost ended up dinner.” Puck says

“Stash some stuff in the forest again?” Josh suggests

“Yeah.” Puck says after stashing some stuff in a bag in the forest like last time only this time josh refuses to part with his bow they climb over the fence into Terminus

“Hello. Hello.” Josh says

“Well I bet Albert is on perimeter watch.” Gareth says the six that saw him last time particularly Josh had to stop themselves from killing him. “You here to rob us?” He asks 

“No. We want to see you before you saw us.” Josh says

“Makes sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet. Welcome to Terminus. I’m Gareth. Looks like you’ve been on the road for a good bit.” He says

“We have. Josh. That’s John, Quinn, Sugar, Puck, Brittany, Rachel and Santana.” Josh says

“You’re nervous. I get we were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That what you’re here for?” Gareth asks

“Yes.” Josh says

“Good. You found it. Hey Alex. This place isn’t as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide but the welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you and ask you a few questions. But first we need to see everyone’s weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you.” Gareth says they reluctantly do so Puck’s shotgun, John’s .44 Magnum, Rachel’s P9, Brittany’s M16, Santana’s machetes and Josh bow and Kriss blade

“Yeah I get it, can't be too careful.” Josh says as they pat them down. 

“I’d hate to see the other guy.” Alex says to Puck

“You would.” Puck says

“They deserve it?” He asks

“Yes.” John says

“Just so you know we aren’t those sort of people, but we aren’t stupid either. And you shouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone’s clear in that we shouldn’t have a problem. Just solutions. Okay.” Gareth says as they pick up their weapons requiping them.

“Follow me.” Alex says

“So how long has this place been here?” Puck asks

“Since almost the start. When all the camps got overrun people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Follow the path some folks headed for the coast, other out west or up north, but they all wound up here.” Alex says

“Hi. Heard you came in the backdoor. Smart. You’ll fit right in here.” Mary at the barbecue pit says

“Hey Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate please?” Alex asks

“Why do you do it? Why do you let people in?” Santana asks

“The more people become a part of us we get stronger. That is why we put up the signs. Invite people in. It’s how we survive.” Alex says as he’s talking Josh is noticing how the people here have gear, Sam’s body armour, Kurt’s Poncho, Burt’s hat, Finn’s baseball bat. “Here.” He says handing John a plate then he noticed Fynn’s watch on Alex’s wrist

Josh slaps the plate and grabs Alex’s wrist. “You got the time bud?” He asks before drawing his blade against his throat. “Where the hell did you get this watch?” He asks as the others turn the weapons in the Terminus inhabitants

“You want answers? You want anything else? You get them when you put down the sword. Alex says

“I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. My friend's sniper rifle. How good is his aim?” Josh asks using Alex as a human shield. “Where'd you get the watch?” He ask

“Don’t do anything! I have this! You just put it down. You put it down! You wanna listen to me. There’s a lot of us.” Alex yells

“Where did you get the watch?” Josh asks

“I got it off a dead one didn’t think he’d need it.” Alex lies

“And the poncho, the body armour, the hat and the bat?” Josh asks

“Got the body armour of a dead cop. Found the poncho and the hat on a clothesline and the bat was here when we arrived.” Gareth says

“You talk to me.” Josh says

“What’s there left to say? You don’t trust anymore.” Gareth says

“Oh I never trusted you. I’m surprised you don’t recognise my voice Gareth.” Josh says pulling back the hood

“What do you want Josh?” Gareth asks

“Where are our people?” Josh asks

“You didn’t answer the question.” Gareth says and then all hell breaks loose, Josh and Santana slashing anyone that gets too close, then the gunfire drives them toward a box car. 

“There driving us toward a boxcar again.” Josh says as they run.

“What?” Sugars asks

“They’re aiming at our feet, they don’t wanna kill us.” Josh says then they come to a fence with armed men at it

“We’re trapped.” Sugar says

“Yeah got that.” Josh says

“Drop your weapons! Now!” Gareth says as they comply there’s no point in fighting now there outmatched and outgunned. “Stand at the door in the same order as last time.” He says as they comply leaving Sugar behind

“My sister!” Brittany yells

“Go on kid.” Gareth says as Sugar joins them.

Then step inside the box car which shut and locked behind them. “Josh?” Fynn stepping out of the shadows

“You’re all here. There gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out what they’ve done again.” Josh says

“Find out what?” Fynn asks

“They’re fucked with the wrong people again.” Josh says

“Britt-Britt Josh said a bad word.” Martha says

“Hey Martha sweetheart do you remember when I said I would always keep you safe. Well Josh was cursing because he didn’t keep you safe.” Whitney says hugging the little girl

They all set to in earnest as they had done last time crafting all except Josh who’d hidden his fletchings and was entertaining Martha. “Hey. Are you tired?” Josh asks the little girl

“Yeah.” She says rubbing her eyes.

“Go to sleep.” Josh says putting his hood over her like a blanket.

“You’re good with her.” Whitney says appearing behind him

“Meh I’m just keeping her alive.” Josh says standing up and shrugging.

“What’s gonna happen to us?” Whitney asks

“I don’t know but take this.” He says putting one of his fletchlongs in her hand. “For protection.” 

“Before they put you in you didn’t see Coach Sue or Finn?” Brittany asks

“No.” Kurt says

“Good.” Brittany says

There’s men who can be heard talking indistinctly. “Whitney give me the hood.” Josh says as she pass it to him he pulls it on

“All right. There of them pricks head our way.” Puck says

“You all know what to do. Go for their eyes first. Then their throats.” Josh says spinning a fletchling in his hand before catching it ready to use it like a knife.

“Put your backs to the wall at either end of the car. Now!” The man yells then footsteps can be heard on the roof. The ceiling opens and a metal cylinder falls in

“Grenade! Move!” Josh yells throwing his back to it as it exploded and the room was filled with gas and then josh received a kick to the face when he comes to there zip tied and gagged in front of a metal trough there’s a man with a bat and and a man with a knife just like last time.

Josh looks around and sees Santana, Brittany and Mike are with him from the train car. Josh begins to cut through the zip ties. Slowly but surely. “Hey guys. What where your shot counts?” Gareth asks walking in

“Thirty eight.” The guy with bat says

“Hey! Your shot count?” Gareth asks again

“Crap, man. I’m sorry. It’s my first round up.” The with the knife says

“After you’re done here go back to your point and count up your shells. Kaylee won’t be gathering them till tomorrow.” Gareth says

“Hey! Hey let me talk to you!” Mike yells

Five from A five from D?” Gareth asks

“Yeah.” The batsman says

“Hey let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute. let me talk to you for a minute.” Mike says

“What?” Gareth says pulling out Mike’s gag

“Don’t do this. We’re good honest innocent men.” Mike begs.

“Yeah but your friends Josh, Brittany, Santana and Puck here aren’t.” Gareth says, putting Mikes gag back in. He pulls out Josh’s gag. “Saw you go into the woods with a bag just like last time and come out without it. Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in it? You hid it right? In case things went bad? Smart. Still, we’ll find it. But it’s too dangerous to go out there right now.” He says drawing his knife and holding it to Mike's eye. “What was in it? I’m curious. And it was a big bag. You really gonna let me do this?” He asks

“Let me take you out there. I’ll show you.” Josh says

“Not gonna happen. This might.” Gareth says

“There are guns in it. Beretta 92-FS, AK-47, automatic weapons. Night Scope. I hope you remember I made you a promise. I’m gonna make good on that promise.” Josh says

“To kill me with this?” Gareth asks, holding up Josh’s sword. “It’s a quaint blade. But you’ll be too dead to kill me with it.” He says before walking away

Then gunshots could be heard in the distance and Josh smirks behind his gag. Then there was an explosion which gave Josh the opportunity he needed: he throws his fletchling into the batsman’s knee, crippling him giving Josh enough time to break free. After taking both the men out Josh cuts the others free

“It’s a jailbreak ladies and gentlemen.” Josh says once he succeeded in cutting them free

“We gotta find the others.” Brittany says

“Who are these people?” Mike asks

“They ain’t fuckin’ people.” Puck says picking up a knife

“Let’s go.” Josh says walking out the door

“Santana watch my back.” Josh says

“Josh.” Santana says chasing after him as he catches a straggler with an AK-47 and takes it from him and mowing done everything in his path

They arrive at the train car. “Ladies and gentlemen we are getting out of here!” Josh yells, pulling open the door and tossing the AK-47 to Sam.

“Make for the fence!” Santana yells as they run for it.

They jump the fence and into the forest when they see Coach Sue and Finn walk out of the forest. “I never thought I’d see the day I’d be glad to see Coach Sue and Finn Hudson.” Josh says

“Ladies and gentlemen. I brought you some toys.” Sue says opening her duffel bag to reveal

“My bow. Oh daddy’s missed you.” He says kissing it

“You’re weird.” Sam says checking his rifle

“Oh that feels right.” Santana says putting her machetes on.

“Let’s see if you’d still got it Mr. Constantine.” Sue says handing him his arrows.

“Oh I guarantee it.” Josh says going through the motions like second nature and hit a deadhead that had ambled out of the forest. 

“Right between the eyes. I’d heard legends of your archery skills but never seen it before.” Sue says

“Do they live up to legends?” Josh asks

“They do.” Coach Sue says nodding with satisfaction

“We need to get away from here, they'll be looking for us and as much as I’d love to kill Gareth who has tried to eat me twice we need to get somewhere safe.” Santana says

“But where?” Finn asks

“There’s a church just south of here. We could lay a trap for the people at Terminus.” Sue says

“That’s good.” Josh says whirling his blade through the air.

At the church

“Santana, can I borrow your sharpening stone?” Josh asks

“Sure.” She says sliding it over to him

After Josh sharpens the sword. “They’re here.” Brittany whispers

“In position.” Josh says as everyone hides in the corners.

“Well I guess you know we’re here. And we know you’re here. And we’re armed. So, there’s really no point in hiding anymore. We’ve been watching you. We know who’s here. There’s Kurt, and Puck. Your parents. Martin's good friend Finn. John. Martha. Rory. Maybe Sugar Motta or is it Sugar Pierce now? Josh and the rest walked out with a lot of your weapons. Listen we don’t know where you are but this isn’t a big place. So let’s just drop this now before things get more painful than they need to be. Look you’re behind one of these two doors, and we have more than enough firepower to take down both. Can’t imagine that’s what you all want. That’s your last chance, right now, to tell us you’re coming out.” Gareth says

“Are we done?” One of the men asks

“We’ll hit the hinges.” Gareth says

Then a pair of silent gunshots could be heard and the two men flanking the door fall from headshots. “Put your guns on the floor.” Josh says

“Josh we’ll fire right into that office so you lower your gun.” Gareth says before Josh puts and arrow in his shoulder he cries out in pain. 

“Put your guns on the floor and kneel.” Josh says stepping out of the shadows bow loaded

“Do what he says. Martin there’s no choice here.” Gareth says

“Yeah there is.” Martin says

“No, there ain’t asshole.” Santana says her machete against his neck

“No point in begging right?” Gareth asks

“No.” Josh says

“Still you could’ve killed us when you came in. There had to be a reason for that.” Gareth says

“We didn’t wanna waste bullets.” Josh says

“We used to help people. We saved people. Things changed, they came in and after that I know you’ve been out there but I can see it. You don’t know what it is to be hungry. You don’t have to do this. We can walk away. And we will never cross paths again. I promise you.” Gareth syas

“But you’ll cross someone’s path. You’d do this to anyone, right? Besides, I already made you a promise.” Josh says drawing his Kriss blade and driving into Gareth’s head

“No!” He screams it dies halfway in his throat

“That could have been us.” Josh says whipping the blood of his blade on Gareth’s shoulder

“What a sick group of bastards.” Santana says cleaning her own blades.

“What about one of the embassies in Washington, it's defendable, has a place to store weapons.” Josh says

“I think it’s worth a shot.” Santana says

“Rory, Sugar, Puck, Kurt, Finn, John and Sue can we talk out here.” Josh says knocking on the door as Santana drags the bodies outside

“Jesus Christ Josh what the fuck did you do to them?” Pick asks looking the bodies as Santana drags them out

“I made Gareth a promise I just fulfilled my end of it. I have a new plan. We head down back to America to one of the embassies in Washington.” Josh says

“Why Washington?” Sue asks

“Because it’s easy to defend, they've got walls and an armoury. I got some ideas for how to make it escapable as well.” Josh says

“All those in favour of going to Washington?” Santana asks rejoining the group no one objects to Washington.

“Get your gear ready. We leave first thing tomorrow. ” Josh says. “Sugar wait up.” He says chasing after her

“What’s up Josh?” She asks

“I wanted to thank you. For protecting John last night.” Josh says hugging her

“You’d do the same for Martha and I know you did the same for Brittany when you guys got separated when you made your way to Fort Worth.” Sugar says returning the hug

“Getting to Fort Worth was a mess from the start to finish.” Josh says. “I want you to have this.” He says holding out a rock

“A rock nice.” Sugar says taking it

“It’s a Hõzen in Buddhism and it symbolises reconnecting. I figured you could use it now.” He says walking away

The next morning

“Come on people up and at ‘em!” Sue yells

Josh screws up his eyes against the sunlight and pulls his sleeping bag over his eyes. “Five more minutes.” Josh says from under the sleeping bag when suddenly it’s yanked open. “Okay I’m getting up.” He says shielding his eyes from the light

“Get up and get dressed, we're leaving in 20 minutes.” Sue says tossing him his hood which he catches despite the sun being in his eyes

He smooths done his tousled hair and then goes to Martha. “Morning Martha.” He says setting a bowl of cereal down. “Eat your breakfast, we're going somewhere safe soon.” He says

“Yay and you’ll never leave again right?” The little girl asks

“I promise you that me and your sisters will never leave again. Me, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Sugar and Brittany are never going anywhere ever again.” Josh says hugging her. “Now eat your cereal you little rascal.” He says ruffling her hair and walking away

“All right everybody on the bus.” Sue says Josh and the girls scramble to the back with Martha knowing that should the bus crash they’d be able to jump off first. Then Sugar and John sit in the row in front of them

“Okay what’s going on here?” Josh asks, pointing to the two who appear to be sitting uncomfortably close, Sugar resting her head on John’s chest.

“Yeah I wanna know too. You two have been incredibly touchy feely after we got to Fort Worth.” Brittany says

“Well…” John says his eyes darting around looking everywhere except his brother and his brothers best friends

“Well?” Josh says raising an eyebrow

“Well Sugar and I are an item.” John says still staring at the ceiling of the bus

“Wait you and Sugar as in love like in love?” Josh asks before laughing. “Okay how the fuck did you do that?” He asks wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes

“And I thought I was playing out of my league with this lot.” Rachel says pointing to her wives

“Sugar what about Rory?” Josh asks

“Oh he’s gay.” Sugar says

“Oh okay then. But no funny business especially not in my presence.” Josh says

“Yeah sis same goes for you.” Brittany says

“Spoilsport.” Sugar says sticking her tongue

“Killjoy.” John says letting Sugar cuddle up to him.

“Josh I need to use a bathroom.” Martha says

“Okay. I’ll get Sue to pull over.” Josh says making his way to the front of the bus

“What up the Green Arrow.” Sue says

“So Santana told you. Uh Martha needs to use the bathroom.” Josh says

“All right.” Sue says pulling the bus over. “Anyone that needs to stretch their legs or use the bathroom get out.” She says over the microphone in the bus.

“Come on Martha.” Josh says as she makes her way down to Josh at the front of the bus.

“All done.” She says coming out from behind the tree

“There we go.” Josh says picking her up and carrying her back to the bus

As they walking up the bus back to their seats they see John and Sugar sucking face. “Josh why’s your brother eating my sister’s face?” Martha asks

“Because they're in love like your sister and her wives. But Brittany and I don’t approve. Hey come on break it up.” Josh says clapping at the two teenagers

“Shut up.” John says turning back to Sugar

“Do I have to forcibly separate you two?” Brittany asks

“Because Brittany and I will.” Josh says sitting down. “Just ignore them.” He says Martha

Hours later

“Mom gonna kill me.” Brittany says looking at the two sleeping teens

“Yeah my mom would too. If she weren’t, you know, dead.” Josh says

“I really don’t like it anymore than you but maybe we should let it happen. Who knows maybe they’ll be good for each other. Do you really want them to turn out like us?” Brittany levels

“Like us?” Josh questions

“The five of us are always jumping at shadows. We all have people who keep us grounded, maybe that’s what John and Sugar need.” Brittany says

“With each other? I’ll let it play out under my watchful eye.” Josh says before turning to get some sleep

He was awoken by Martha poking his face. “Josh wake up. John is eating sissy’s face again.” She says pointing to the teenage couple

“Oh that’s what people in love do. Your sisters in law do it too but not around other people.” Josh says

“Sister in law?” Martha questions

“So Brittany married Quinn and Rachel and Santana right? And Brittany is your sister so Quinn, Rachel and Santana are your sister in law. So if sugar married John I’d become your brother in law and so would John. It’s very confusing isn’t it?” Josh ask the little girl

“Not really. So if sissy married John like Brittany married Rachel, Santana and Quinn you’d become my brother in law and Sugar and Brittany would become your sister in laws.” Martha says

“You put that way better than I did.” Josh says

“Your hair is silly.” Martha says pushing back his hood

“It’s not silly it makes me look roguish.” He says running his finger through his hair. “But I could use a hair cut back to what it used to be.” He continues 

“What does my hair look like?” Martha asks

“Like a little girl that I have protect from the world.” Josh says

“I’m gonna go back to sleep.” Martha says curling up against Josh’s chest

“Sleep tight.” Josh says stroking her hair

“You’re a natural if you ever have kids of your own you’ll be fine.” Brittany says

“You’re more likely to have kids than me.” Josh says

They drove for what felt like days although it felt like months for Josh and Brittany having to endure the endless make out sessions of Sugar and John. “I swear to God if I have to watch them make out one more time I’m gonna drive an arrow through my own eye.” Josh says groaning

“I can’t take this anymore. I’m you guys need me I’ll be the front with Puckerman.” Brittany says

“I’m coming with you.” Josh says standing up

“Josh I wanted to talk to you. Which embassy are we heading for?” Sue asks as they sit at the front of the bus

“I have no idea. Somewhere that’s relatively easy to clear out but being enough to support this found family.” Josh says

“You wanna lead the charge to clear it out don’t you?” Puck asks

“You know me so well Puck.” Josh says

They arrive at a relatively large embassy in the middle of Washington D.C. “Everyone else stay here. Mike Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Puck you’re with me. We'll be back when it’s safe.” Josh says as they check their weapons and then made their entrance. There were two in the courtyard which Santana and Josh took out; they made their way into the main building and a few offices had some deadheads in them but it was clear and they all set up camp. “It’ll never last, we're never gonna have a home.” He says once they're done

“This place, it could be your home.” John says appearing behind Josh.

“You were planning to sleep with me?” Josh asks confused

“Yeah. Is that wrong?” John asks

“Dude you got a girlfriend and you wanna bunk with your boring as fuck brother. Go get a room with Sugar. Far away from here!” Josh yells as John runs back out of the door

“Did you tell John to bunk with Sugar?” Brittany asks leaning against the doorframe

“Yeah. I’m guessing you told Sugar the same thing?” Josh asks

“Yeah as long as its far away from us I’m fine with it.” Brittany says

“Said the same thing. I’m gonna go talk to Sue about rigging a zipline like at the old place.” Josh says

“All right.” Brittany says walking away

“Sue I wanted to talk to you about something.” Josh says

“Shoot Constantine.” Sue says taking a break from unpacking

“At the old safehouse before Fort Kent and Fort Worth we had a zipline as an escape route. I was wondering if I should build one here?” Josh asks

“That sounds like an excellent idea. Take a team and get the supplies.” Sue says

“All right.” Josh says walking out the room

“Ladies, we've got a mission. I need your help to build a zipline on the roof as an escape route from this place as a fail safe.” Josh says

“All right when do we leave?” Santana asks, picking up her machetes.

“As soon as you’re all ready.” Josh says walking across the hall to his own room to grab his bow.

“Let’s go.” Quinn says rifle in hand

“Sue we’re off. Keep an eye on my brother and Sugar.” Josh yells as they walk towards the garage.

“Will do.” Sue says

“All right. Brittany where’s the nearest camping store?” Josh asks 

“Uh there’s one off the corner of west 34th street.” Brittany says

“Right.” Josh says driving to west 34th street

At the camping store

“Roghh we need ropes, harnesses and pulleys. I’m gonna look for arrows.” Josh says

“All right.” Brittany says as they separate to look for the items on the list

When they arrive back at the embassy the sun is setting but Josh is determined to get the zipline up and running. “Santana I’ve got a plan.” Josh says as they run up to the roof

“Which is?” Brittany asks

“I’m gonna fore the rope across using an arrow tie them off and then slide down and tie them off.” Josh says as they arrive on the roof.

“Good plan.” Quinn says as she ties the rope to two of Josh’s arrows and then to two post on the wall

“Watch this.” Josh says notching one arrow and then the second once’s there embedded and secured Josh slides down one and ties them both off on the other end before climbing down the fires escape. When he arrives back he knocks on the door of John’s door. “John it’s me.” He says opening the door and screams

“Josh get the fuck out!” John yells throwing his shoe at him

“Not what I need to see.” Josh says walking to his own room

“Did you just see your brother and my sister going at it?” Brittany asks

“Yeah.” Josh says

“Goodnight.” Brittany says

“Goodnight Brittany.” Josh says shutting his door


End file.
